Change
by Dragon Star Empress
Summary: After being injured during the battle in Mission City Starscream finds himself stuck with a human woman who doesn’t seem to be afraid of him and is driving him crazy. StarscreamXOC
1. Chapter 1

As if I don't already have enough stories I'm working on this had to pop into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it.

This is based on the 2007 movie, but has a few changes, I'm ignoring the last scene where Starscream leaves the planet and as I'm writing this I keep picturing Starscream looking more like he did in G1, probably because I really don't like what he looked like in the movie. I don't know if this will be important to the story yet, but that's how I'm picturing him.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything except for Joy.

* * *

Starscream hissed in pain as he tried to move and get to a place to hide. After taking out several of the human's jets, they had started shooting at him and somehow gotten a couple of lucky shots that broke through his armor and had done some serious internal damage. Realizing that if he took one more shot or made one wrong move the damage could become severe enough that he would be unable to fight he had retreated, loosing the pursuing humans in the clouds before trying to find a place to land. Finding a fairly remote area with a barn that looked big enough for him to hide in, he had headed down. As he had tried to land the jolt of landing shifted some of the loose pieces of metal that had been forced into the wound and they severed several wires that had already been damaged and that caused him to lose control of his legs. Now he was in excruciating pain and could only use his arms to move with. Luckily he had only landed about thirty feet from the large barn, although without the use of his legs it would be difficult to get even that far. He was trying to drag himself over to it while trying to leave as little evidence of his movement as possible and hoping he would be able to get inside and hide. 

When he finally made it to the barn he forced the large door open and was relieved to find it empty except for a couple of horses that ran out of the barn as soon as they saw him. Luckily other than a penned off area of the barn that the horses had been in, the barn was empty and the center was open up to the ceiling so he wouldn't have to worry about being to tall to sit inside.

After getting inside he used his holoform to check his injuries then searched the barn for anything he could use to fix himself.

-------------------------

Joy heard her horses neighing and looked out the window; the horses were running around and looking absolutely terrified. She was about to go out to see what had scared them when she noticed that the large barn door, that was almost impossible for her to even get unlatched looked like it was open a few inches. Assuming someone had broken into her barn for some reason; she grabbed her gun and headed outside.

-------------------

When Starscream didn't find anything useful in the barn he started to head out of the barn hoping to find something he could use at the nearby house. Just as he reached for the door it opened and he found himself staring into the barrel of a shot gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my barn and what did you do to my horses?" Joy demanded angrily when she saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and black jeans standing in the barn.

"Get out of my way fleshling." Starscream said deciding she wasn't worth wasting his time on as he pushed past her.

The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and he had dropped to his knees.

"Now what did you do that scared my horses and what are you doing in my barn?" Joy demanded again then stepped back in shock as the man disappeared.

"I said get out of my way human!" Starscream yelled at her, now back in his body.

Joy nearly dropped the gun when she saw a huge robot sitting at the far end of the barn with what looked like a large hole ripped into its side reveling torn wiring. "Wh- what are you?" she asked aiming the gun at the robot.

"That doesn't concern you and what are you going to do shoot me? You humans really are stupid creatures." he said.

Joy lowered the gun and said, "Okay so shooting you probably won't do any good, but you're in my barn so that gives me a right to know what you are." She told him.

"And I say if you don't get out of my way I'll crush you like the bug you are." Starscream told her.

"Well if you kill me then my mom will have the police out here within the next twenty four hours when I don't meet her for dinner and she can't get a hold of me on the phone. She worries about me a lot and freaks out if she doesn't hear from me, and from the looks of you you're hurt pretty badly. So before you decide to squish me, you should make sure you can get out of here soon." Joy told him trying to sound confident and not afraid.

A second later the man reappeared next to her and grabbed her by the arm then started dragging her with him out of the barn.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You are going to help me find the stuff I need to fix my self and I'm going to make sure you don't tell anyone about me." He told her as they headed towards the house.

"You have to tell me at least two things first." Joy said as she pulled her arm away from him after deciding there was a good chance he would just kill her once he was fixed and could leave any ways, so she wasn't going to let him push her around or worry too much about upsetting him.

Starscream turned and glared at her, wondering if he could fix himself before anyone noticed she was missing if he just crushed her now. "What makes you think you can make me do anything?" he demanded.

"Well obviously you can't kill me and still have yourself fixed in time to avoid someone else from finding you, if you were to kill me and it would make it a lot easier on you if I cooperate with you, which I'll do if you'll at least answer two questions for me." Joy told him.

He glared at her for a moment, "Fine what do you want to know?" he finally asked angrily.

"If you are really that giant robot then how are you doing this human thing?" Joy asked.

"It's a holoform, it's a technology far beyond anything your primitive race could even begin to comprehend, we use them so we aren't noticed by humans or to do repairs that require smaller hands." He explained, "Now what's your other stupid question human?" He asked.

"Well I was going to ask if you have a name, but if it's that hard for you to answer my questions I can just call you robot with a bad attitude or grumpy, but naming a giant robot after a dwarf doesn't seem quit right." Joy said.

He glared at her for a moment his brown eyes seeming to flash red for a second, "Its Starscream, now get moving human." He said grabbing her arm and starting to drag her towards the house again.

Joy yanked her arm away again and Starscream turned to glare at her again, "My name's Joy and I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, without you bruising my arm." She told him then started walking towards the house.

"So can I ask what you need to fix your self or will you just get upset with me for asking more questions." Joy asked when they got to the house.

"Just tell me where you keep your tools." He told her.

"They're in the garage, although I don't have a lot." She told him as she showed him where the garage was.

After searching the garage Starscream growled, "There's nothing here I can use, don't you useless humans ever have to fix anything?" he demanded.

"Nothing like you, just house hold repairs, anything else like car repairs, I just have my cousin take care of, but if you can give me some idea of what you need maybe I can see if I can go borrow it." Joy told him.

"Why should I let you leave, you would probably just run off and tell someone I'm here and never come back." Starscream said.

"Are you going to kill me once you're fixed?" Joy asked seriously.

Starscream looked at her shocked not only be the question, but by the serious tone of her voice. It was the first time she hadn't sounded completely confidant that he wouldn't kill her since he had threatened to crush her and she had told him more people would show up if he did.

"As much as I would enjoy crushing you like the insignificant bug you are, as long as you help me and stop being so annoying, I swear I won't kill you." He said deciding he unfortunately needed her help too much to kill her.

"You're not just saying that so I'll help you, are you?" she asked looking him in the eye.

He didn't answer right away as he looked into her dark brown eyes, easily sensing her fear and yet an incredible amount of courage as well, "I may be a Decepticon, but when I give someone my word I won't break it." He told her.

Deciding he was telling the truth Joy said, "Alright, make me a list of what you need and I'll go see if my cousin has it and don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone about you and I will come back."

"How do I know you really will come back?" Starscream asked.

"Because I don't make promises I don't intend to keep and for some stupid reason I trust you. Any ways if I just ran off you could hurt my horses and I would never abandon them. I will come back or you could come with me if you want to." She suggested.

"I can't go more than half a mile from my body." Starscream told her.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to trust me." She told him.

"You'd better come back or those stupid animals won't be the only thing I destroy." Starscream warned.

"Don't worry, I won't run away." She reassured him again patting his arm then pulling her hand back when he glared at her.

After a quick search of the internet to see what human tools he could use Starscream gave Joy the list and threatened her one more time before she left.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated, I didn't get any more writing done in February because of a giveaway I was doing, more about that and why I haven't been posting new chapters can be found in my profile if anyone wants to know why I haven't been updating recently. Basically my life has just been really hectic lately.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

When Joy got to her cousin's house there was no one home, so she picked the lock on the door into the garage and started gathering the things Starscream had asked for.

After about half an hour of searching she had finally found everything and she left a note that said;

Sorry to have borrowed some of your tools without asking first, but something's come up that I really need them for and I couldn't wait for you or your mom to get home, will explain later.

Your cousin, Joy.

P.S. Thanks for teaching me how to pick a lock.

She taped the note to the door then headed home.

--

Joy had been gone for half an hour and Starscream was getting tired of sitting around waiting, he had already cleaned out the wounds he had received in the battle and made a couple of minor repairs that he could do without the tools that Joy was getting for him. Now he was just wandering around outside of the barn with nothing to do, but think about how disgusted he was with him self for having to ask a human for help. If any of the other Decepticons ever found out he would never hear the end of it, if there were any Decepticons left on earth. He had been trying to contact the others since he had gotten into the barn, but still hadn't gotten an answer from anyone, not even Megatron, although that didn't bother him. He had been doing just fine leading the Decepticons since Megatron disappeared and if the Autobots had some how managed to kill Megatron, it would save him the trouble of finding a way to get rid of him again.

He was pulled from his thoughts as one of the horses walked up to the fence near him and neighed at him. He glared at the big black horse and couldn't help wondering why Joy cared enough for the creatures that she would risk coming back for them. He finally decided to see what he could find on the internet about the things, just to give himself something to think about other than how impatient he was getting.

After a while he looked at the horse, then deciding he really had nothing better to do he climbed over the fence and grabbing a handful of the horse's mane jumped up on to it's back. Before he could even adjust his grip on the horse's mane it reared up, dumping him flat on his back in the mud then ran off.

Starscream glared after it, "You're going to pay for that!" he yelled as he got up and stormed into the barn.

A few minutes latter he came back out with a rope and walked over towards the horse. As he came towards it the horse started to run off again, but before it could get far Starscream swung the rope up over his head then swung it at the horse, lassoing it and pulling it back towards him.

"No stupid earth creature is going to get away that easily, I will ride you whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Starscream said glaring at the horse that was struggling to get away from him. It suddenly reared up on its hind legs, "Stop that! It won't do you any good; even like this I'm stronger than you are." Starscream said pulling down on the rope so the horse had all four feet on the ground.

Over the next half hour Starscream was thrown from the horse several more times, each time making him angrier and more determined that he would ride the horse. Finally the horse gave up and let him ride it. With all the information he had found on the internet Starscream quickly figured out exactly how to properly ride the horse then made it go faster until they were racing around the large paddock. "_For a stupid earth creature this isn't bad, not as calming as flying, but this will do when I need a distraction until my body is fixed._" Starscream thought with a slight smile.

--

When Joy got home she checked the house for Starscream when she didn't find him there she headed to the barn. As she walked to the barn she nearly dropped the box of tools she was carrying when she saw him racing around the large horse paddock on her black horse. She set the box down and ran to the fence, watching him for a minute. She was amazed, he rode the horse like he had been riding for years and yet she doubted he had ever been on a horse before. Her other horse, a dark brown one with a black mane came over to the fence where Joy was standing and she climbed over the fence and onto the horse then road towards Starscream.

As she carefully rode up behind Starscream so he wouldn't notice her. She couldn't help smiling when she noticed that it looked like he had been thrown off into the mud on his back. There was mud caked into his hair and the whole back of his shirt was coated in mud. "So how many times did he throw you off before he gave up?" She asked coming up next to him and for a second she thought it looked like he had been smiling until he heard her.

"Its about time you got back, did you get lost." He demanded as he slowed his horse.

"No, my cousin wasn't home so I had to pick the lock and figure out where she kept all the tools you wanted, but I did find everything you asked for." Joy told him. "So how many times did you fall off or get thrown off?" She asked again.

"What makes you think I would fall off or allow this stupid animal to throw me off?" Starscream demanded.

"Well considering he's a wild horse that had been in captivity for three years before I got him and no one has ever been able to tame him in all that time, I just doubt that you could have gotten 

him to let you ride him with out being thrown a few times, plus your whole back is covered with mud." Joy told him.

Starscream seemed to flicker for a moment and all the mud dropped away then the holoform seemed to solidify again. "Let's go get my body fixed; I'm sick of running around looking like one of you disgusting earth creatures." He said.

"But you make such a good looking human, especially when you actually smile." Joy told him.

"I do not smile unless I'm destroying Autobots." Starscream snapped at her.

"It sure looked like you were smiling when I first rode up next to you, why can't you just admit you where enjoying your self? Is there some giant robot rule that says you can't have fun? And what are Autobots?" Joy asked.

"Shut up and get back to the barn." Starscream ordered then raced off towards the barn, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his face, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

When they got back to the fence they both got down and climbed over.

"Where are the tools?" Starscream demanded.

"They're over there." Joy told him, pointing to the large box that was sitting about ten feet away from the barn.

"Get them and bring them to me." He ordered her then headed into the barn.

Joy glared at his back, "Such a gentleman." She said sarcastically under her breath as she walked over to get the heavy box of tools.

As Joy carried the box into the barn she hesitated for a moment when she saw Starscream's real body, knowing it was sitting in her barn was easy enough to try not to think about, but when she was actually where she could see it, the thing scared her a little.

"Stop standing there staring and bring me those tools, now!" Starscream suddenly yelled at her, back in his body, his eyes glowing red.

Joy jumped when the body suddenly came to life and dropped the box of tools.

"Pick those up, you clumsy, worthless human." Starscream ordered before his holoform reappeared next to his body.

Joy glared at him, but did as he told her.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm alive, I didn't drop off the face of the planet either, writers block and an overwhelming number of other plot bunnies have just been cutting into my writing time.

Just to reassure everyone, even if it seems like forever since I've updated some of my stories, I will finish them eventually.

* * *

Starscream spent the next hour or so working on fixing his body and ordering Joy around, telling her what to do to help.

Joy glanced down at her watch then said, "I'll be right back."

"Where do you think you're going?" Starscream demanded.

"I just need to call my mom to let her know I won't be able to meet her for dinner." Joy told him.

"You can't." Starscream said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because all of earth's communication systems are offline." He replied.

"What do you mean and how would you know?" she asked.

"I know because it was another Decepticon who planted the virus that shut it all down and I invented it." he said rather smugly then asked, "How could you not have known about it?"

"I just haven't had to use the phone or computer today." Joy told him.

"Or your TV? I thought humans couldn't live without those." He said sarcastically.

"No, I don't watch a lot of TV." She told him, "So basically you're telling me I have no way to contact my mom?"

"Unless you have a short wave radio, yes." Starscream replied.

"Well then I guess I'll see you in an hour or two." Joy told him as she started to head towards the door.

"What are you talking about? I didn't give you permission to leave. Get back here now!" Starscream ordered her.

"Like I told you earlier, if my mom doesn't hear from me she'll send the police to check on me and I'm not exaggerating. My phone lines went down in a storm right after I moved out here, she has a neighbor who is a police officer and she had them stop out to check on me. So unless you can make the phones work, if I don't go we're going to have company." She told him hoping he would let her go; she really wanted to get away from him for a while or more specifically his robot body. She did just fine keeping up her act of not being afraid of him when all she saw was the holoform, but being in the barn and seeing that huge body made her uncomfortable.

"Fine, just make sure you don't say anything about me and you get back here as quickly as possible or I'll make sure you regret it." Starscream told her.

"Yes sir." Joy said saluting him before running out of the barn when he glared at her.

------------

When Joy got back a little over an hour later Starscream was still working on the repairs and mumbling something in a language she couldn't understand, but she didn't think it sounded like anything good.

"How are the repairs going?" she asked as she walked into the barn.

"I can't even make some of the repairs until some of the wires have time to start to heal on their own." He replied irritably.

"Heal? You mean that robot body can heal it's self?" Joy asked.

"Of course, last I knew all living things were able to heal them self's depending on the severity of the injury. Now stop asking stupid questions and come hold these wires so I can try to reconnect them. " Starscream said sounding even more irritated.

"Like you said earlier, human technology is primitive compared to the technology you have. I guess I just hadn't thought about that robotic looking body really being alive and being able to heal it's self. You can't blame me for being clueless about it when you either get mad at me or refuse to answer when I ask you questions." Joy told him.

"Shut up and get over here now." Starscream responded trying to focus on his repairs and ignore the fact that she was right.

Joy spent the next several hours helping Starscream, which mostly just consisted of handing him the tools he asked for or occasionally holding stuff together while he secured it.

"So do you sleep?" she finally asked when she wasn't sure she could stay awake much longer.

"Why, are you going to run away as soon as I go into recharge?" he asked suspiciously.

Joy rolled her eyes, "Quit being so paranoid, if I was going to run away don't you think I would have done it by now? I've had plenty of chances. I'm just exhausted and need to get some sleep." She told him.

"Fine get some sleep, but do it out here where I can keep an eye on you." He told her.

"You just don't trust anyone, do you?" she said as she walked over to one corner of the barn where there was a large pile of hay, she collapsed into it and was asleep in minutes.

After a couple more hours of working Starscream had made all the repairs he could until the wires that had been melted, shredded and cut healed enough to be reconnected. He let out a frustrated sigh; he hated the idea of his holoform being the only way he could move around until the wires healed. He hated feeling so small and not having his weapons, if the Autobots came looking for him he wouldn't be able to fight them. He just hoped they were too busy dealing with their own injuries to think about coming after him right away.


End file.
